


like puzzle pieces

by obbets



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other, Professor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbets/pseuds/obbets
Summary: Celeste gets their dream job as a professor at a university miles away from the city where they have lived most of their life. It's time for a fresh start, a new beginning. They can't wait. They can't wait!





	like puzzle pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and i try, oh my god do i try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535053) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



> This was inspired by an excellent fic by sarahyyy which I loved SO much that I wanted to borrow the premise and try it out. (I highly recommend reading - but obviously, spoiler warning for the end of this one). 
> 
> thank you so much for your brilliant writing, sarah!
> 
> I have also borrowed bubblegum_monroe's OC Eos for this fic because she is the love of my life and the dove of my soul

“Thank you so much for the opportunity! I can’t wait to start!”

Celeste hung up the phone, a massive grin on their face as they let themself flop backwards onto their bed, kicking their legs up in the air to get out some of their restless excitement. They got it! _They got it!!!_

*

It had taken some time and some help from their sister, but they had managed to get everything they cared about packed up and into the car, and everything else either given away or sold.

They pushed, trying to force the bag to stay put in the car, jumping out of the way just as Rosa brought the door slamming down, closing the boot with finality.  
She turned to them, dusting off her perfectly manicured hands. “So, you ready, Professor?”

Their grin threatened to split their cheeks open. “As I’ll ever be.” Of course they were nervous- the first time they had visited the city that was about to become their new home had been the day of their interview, and they hadn’t been back since- but they couldn’t wait. They had wanted this job for so long, and now they would finally have it! What could be better?

Rosa reached out for their hands, squeezing them before pulling Celeste into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you, hermana. I’m so, so proud,” she whispers fiercely into their ear.

“I know,” they squeeze her back. The two of them stand there, together, like that, for a minute, until Celeste speaks. “...I’ll miss you.” It wasn’t possible to ignore it any longer. Their sister, almost identical in looks if not in presentation, who had always been there for them, would be staying here. She was still hoping to arrange a transfer with her work, but these things take time.

This would be the first time they had ever lived so far apart.

Rosa poked their cheek. “Well I’m not leaving yet, silly! We can at least save the tearful goodbyes for once you’re there, can’t we?” She smiled, but it wasn’t as bright as usual. She could feel it too.

They swallowed, and smiled back. “Well, I made a great playlist for this trip. Are you ready?”

She grinned. “Lay it on me, profe.”

*

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at the university, their new workplace. Celeste wasn't the only one moving in - there were new students all over the place, being assisted by parents and family members and friends with their bags. It was chaotic, and it occurred to Celeste that perhaps the weekend before Fresher's week had not been the ideal choice for them to move in. But it had been the only time Rosa could reliably get off work, and they hadn't wanted to do it alone.

It was also not ideal that they were going to have to stay in the student dorms for a while, since they had only received the job offer quite late in the summer, so they had not had the time to find a proper place to live yet. It wasn't ideal, but the job was perfect, and Rosa would move out there to be with them too, eventually, and they'd make loads more friends here than back home, and everything would be wonderful. They had a good feeling about this, they really did.

Rosa got out of the car and stretched, her back audibly popping. "I don't know about you, but I'd love to get some food before we make a start on unpacking the car." Celeste's stomach growled in reply, and she laughed. "I saw a cafe as we were driving in, just back here. They should at least do toasties, right? It'll take the edge off. And I could really do with some coffee."

Celeste linked their arm through hers. "Lead the way."

The cafe was busy when they got there. Rosa stood in line, while Celeste went to find the two of them a seat. They circled the whole place twice, scouting for an empty table, but eventually came to the realisation that they would be forced to ask to share with someone. They almost sat at one unoccupied table, before they saw some coats clearly denoting that it was reserved. They huffed, wishing that they and Rosa had thought to check if there was any free table space _before_ ordering, then Celeste wouldn't have to talk-- _there._

A woman, sat alone at a small table in the corner of the establishment, sipping at a cup in one hand, a book in the other, purple hair obscuring her face from view. There were two chairs free at her table, and Celeste mustered up all their courage as they walked over, convincing themself that this was a good and not-at-all-extremely-terrible idea. This would be a good practice run for speaking to strangers. They would need to speak to people to make new friends, and they were going to have loads of new friends here. They squared their shoulders and cleared their throat once they had reached the table. 

"Ahem. E-excuse me. Can I..." The woman looked up, strikingly bright golden eyes meeting theirs, and it knocked the breath out of them. They had never seen someone more beautiful. Her cheekbones were sharp, accentuated by dramatic highlighter, and the shape of her mouth was exaggerated by the shiny grape-purple lipstick she wore.

Those perfect lips parted, and Celeste's thoughts scattered. "Yes?" The book was folded closed and placed on the table by elegant hands decked in gold and silver.

"Um. I, um. I was wondering if. If." They interlinked their fingers, squeezing their palms together, digging the nail of one thumb into the back of their other hand in the hopes it would help them to concentrate slightly. What had they been saying? "If you could- I mean, if we could-" The beautiful woman looked confused. Why is talking so hard? They took a deep breath. "I was wondering, if, me and my sister could- could sit here." _Thank goodness._

She blinked, and looked around, seeming not to have noticed how crowded the cafe had become. "Um, yes. Feel free." Celeste pulled out a chair and sat, laying Rosa's jacket carefully on the free chair. The woman’s elegant fingers did not move to pick up her book again, as she regarded them with curiosity. "My name is Eos. Pleased to meet you." She held out a hand to shake, and they took it. Her hands were soft, and they cursed themself for noticing.

"Ah- Celeste. I'm Celeste." Okay, this wasn't going so badly. They can talk to strangers. It's not that hard. "What... what's your book about?"

Eos pulled a face. "Psychology. It's Freud. Unfortunately, his work was the basis of half of the field today, so although he was full of shit, I still have to teach him. Which means I have to brush up on my knowledge every few years or so." She held up the book and waggled it in the air.

"Oh, you're a professor? Wow, it's so good to meet you!" It must have been _fate-_ they knew that coming here had been a good idea. They hadn't been here half an hour and they were already making connections with other staff members! It's perfect. It's great.

"Yes, I am. Are yo-" she was cut off by Rosa, appearing at the table with two plates and two mugs balanced precariously in her arms. Celeste took the closest mug out of her hand before she could spill something on them, or their new acquaintance's book.

"Rosa, this is Eos. She's a professor of psychology at the university."  
Rosa looked from Eos, to Celeste, and there was a sly glint in her eye as she extended her hand and said, "Oh, it's a pleasure." Celeste restrained from kicking her under the table. How did she always seem to instantly know when they found someone attractive? 

Eos looked between the two of them. "Ah, twins?"

Rosa raised her eyebrow, and although the only visible difference between her and Celeste was the colour of their hair, she asked, "What gave it away?"

"Oh, I don't know. Gut feeling, I suppose. What are you two up to then, you new here?"

"My sister is," Rosa said, tilting her head towards Celeste. "I'm just dropping them and their stuff off at the dorms."

"It's just a temporary arrangement," Celeste cut in, not wanting Eos to think that they didn't have their act together. Although, technically, they didn't. But they would. Soon. "I'm going to move out of there soon."

"Ah, I see," Eos said. There was a strange quality in her voice that hadn't been there before, seeming less relaxed than she had been, and she sat up a little bit straighter. "Well, if you're ever around the psychology building, feel free to come say hello." She finished the last bit of her... coffee? and swept her book into her bag. "It was lovely meeting the two of you; I hope you enjoy your first class, Celeste."

"Thanks - I'm quite nervous, but I've prepared a lot."

Eos smiled. "You'll do fine, I'm sure. You're cu- you seem smart enough, I bet you will pick up on things quickly." Celeste blushed at the compliment. They sure hope they will. "Well, I had best let you two get on with your food, I suppose. I'll see you later, Celeste. Nice to meet you, Rosa." She left, the scent of her perfume suffusing the air where she walked behind them, and they tried not to be weird about breathing it in.

Rosa nudged their leg with her foot and waggled her eyebrows. "Making _friends_ already, I see?"

Celeste rolled their eyes. "Oh, you shut up." But they were smiling.


End file.
